Is Death
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: Cuando Dios muere y el demonio toma el control. ¿Quién se apiadará de tu alma?


_**Is Death**__**  
By Marpesa Fane-Li**_

_**Este fic participa Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".**_

_**Disclaimer:** La serie Supernatural pertenece a la cadena de televisión The CW Network, creada por Eric Kripke. La canción en cursiva pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y sale en la S05-E022_

_**Notas:** Espero que sea de su agrado, sin más que comentar disfruten la lectura._

_**Beta:** Wu Gyllenhaal. Gracias por esta ayuda._

_**Editor:** Saya de la Rosa. (Y)_

* * *

_Ese día me encontraba en alguna parte de Chicago, generalmente no me interesa saber en qué parte del mundo puedo estar, todo es lo mismo: personas aquí, personas allá. Todas tienen un fin: morir; nunca me ha interesado saber qué hacen con su vida. Todas mueren, sean buenos o malos llega el momento en el que la luz de su vela se tiene que apagar._

_Muerte._

Es uno de los jueces, de hecho el que más carga tiene en su espalda, posiblemente tampoco es un hecho que le agrade demasiado, ya que en varias religiones se busca la vida eterna, el exhilir de la vida. Pero eso qué importa, ya que en su camino para llegar a ese objetivo lo único que encuentran es…

_Muerte._

Han pasado cosas interesantes en el transcurso desde que fue creado, se pensaría que no le puede sorprender lo que haga la humanidad, o lo que deje de hacer, sin embargo, eso no es cierto: la humanidad es un espécimen que podría llevarse trillones de veces todo lo que ha vivido para ser objeto de estudio y aun así le faltaría más tiempo para poder comprenderla.

¿Por qué la humanidad no acepta su destino final? Es acaso, que más del 80% de ella sea realmente masoquista y quiera seguir sufriendo, porque no tiene sentido tener una vida eterna si la humanidad está condenada desde un principio.

¡Oh, el pecado de Eva!

Eva, esa singular mujer se convirtió en uno de los principales cegadores. Se podría decir que es su mano derecha, aunque trata de no pensar demasiado en ello, porque en el momento en que la Muerte puso sus ojos en ella para convertirla en uno de los suyos, fue que se desató el hechizo de permanencia.

Ese que lo tiene atado a Lucifer, ese chiquillo insolente que sólo por sus rabietas que no fueron oídas, tuvo que arrastrar al Juez Principal en sus majaderías.

_¿No quieres prescindir de mí otro año?_

Camina entre los mortales sólo por diversión, intenta ser como ellos, pero se cansa rápido como para estar demasiado tiempo, le encanta ir a Chicago, sólo para comer pizza, pero esta ocasión es distinta, es el ansiado Apocalipsis de Lucifer, donde al Juez le dan más trabajo y papeleo que hacer y no se diga de sus cegadores, no se dan abasto para llevar esas almas al lugar a donde pertenecen.

Pero bueno, es un papel que se debe de jugar y por ello es que se tiene que llevar a las almas, qué importa que sea ahora o sea después su muerte, al final dejarán de respirar en algún momento. Sabe perfectamente que va contra sus normas, pero esto es el Apocalipsis, posiblemente no se vuelva a repetir en mucho tiempo y es momento de llevarse unas cuantas almas para que si se destruye o no el mundo, pueda haber menos gente a la cual vigilar.

Sabe perfectamente que el mayor de los Winchester está a su espalda, esperando el momento adecuado para atacarlo, sin embargo, el rubio exhala tanto miedo que todo el mundo lo podría ver, claro está si no estuvieran muertos.

_¿Pero qué es esto que no puedo ver, que me sujeta con manos heladas?_

Parece ser que el mortal que muere y revive, algo así como Jesús hace ya varias generaciones, sólo que el segundo revivió únicamente una vez y ya no se supo de él, este mortal cuasi inmortal, se sorprende por el simple hecho de que La Muerte puede también cegar a Dios, claramente no supo leer entre líneas, porque nadie le ha dicho que ya ha sido cegado y por ello los ángeles hacen y deshacen, ya que no tienen alguien que los guíe.

Es momento de cobrar todos esos milenos en los que ha servido a ese pequeñajo de Lucifer, por eso mismo, es que le entrega el anillo, no es como sus demás compañeros, que por querer la gloria también fueron cegados, sólo que ellos no pueden renacer, no tienen alma, no tienen nada, sólo eran unos entes con demasiada ambición pero nada inteligentes.

_Cuando Dios está muerto y el diablo toma el control, ¿quién se apiadará de tu alma?_

Le pone una condición a Dean Winchester, simple y llanamente es que tiene que hacer todo lo que sea necesario para derrotar a Lucifer, al principio no entendía a que se refería, pero cuando la luz lo iluminó, se tensó demasiado, ya que al fin de cuentas, quién estaría dispuesto a dejar que la sangre de su sangre fuera un puerco en el matadero, sin embargo, La Muerte le recalca que tiene que hacer lo que haga falta para que su hermano salte dentro de la jaula que está en el infierno.

_Muerte._

Se equivocó; por primera vez en su existencia hubo alguien que le comentó de cómo podía escaparse de la jaula, a pesar de que usaron los cuatro anillos para que se abriera, no, no fue sólo eso, fue la poca determinación del menor de los Winchester que pudo salir victorioso de esa batalla, Dean, no pudo hacer nada, a pesar de que no quería seguir las condiciones de aquel Juez, inconscientemente las estaba siguiendo, ya sea por la flaqueza de su hermano estuvo haciendo lo que hiciera falta para que Lucifer estuviera encerrado en la Jaula, por mucho tiempo.

Es por ello que no importaba lo que hiciera ahora en adelante el mayor, tendría de su lado al único Juez que tenía existencia, aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte enviaría a uno de sus cegadores para que lo mantuviera con vida, hasta que llegara el momento adecuado para dejar esa pueril existencia, porque además veía que tenía mucho que hacer, principalmente ese amor autodestructivo que provocaba en él su hermano, aunque ya había alguien que lo podría ayudar con ese problema, es interesante ver como los ángeles estaban dispuestos a luchar al lado de ese joven, a pesar de que la existencia humana no les agradará por completo, sólo por el mandato de su Padre.

El ángel Castiel si mal no recordaba, podría ayudarle de muchas formas, ¡oh sí!, ya veía venir todo. A veces era muy bueno ser demasiado viejo, con sólo dar una repasada, sabía qué final tendría. Sí, ser viejo a veces era muy bueno.

_Muerte._

Nadie está a salvo, cada quién tiene su forma de morir, algunos en cama, otros en accidentes y otros tantos en batallas, La Muerte es una constante en la Vida. La Muerte es la única que puede dar fin a esta pobre, inconexa y patética vida, esa vida que sólo se esta viviendo como algo prestado, porque de todas formas no se puede ser inmortal para ver todos tus logros realizados, saber que eres importante, ya que sólo la inmortalidad se alcanza irónicamente cuando ya se está muerto, no se muere porque siempre habrá alguien que te está recordando, alguien que está diciendo tu nombre, pero mueres completamente cuando ya nadie te recuerda.

_Mi nombre es muerte y ha llegado el fin._

* * *

**Finite!**


End file.
